plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Coach
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see Coach Zombie. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Mustache Zombie |ability = When played: All Sports Zombies can't be hurt this turn. |flavor text = There is no "i" in Zombee!}} Zombie Coach is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has no traits, and his ability makes all sports zombies shielded for the turn he is played. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures ''with a similar name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Mustache Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' '''When played: '''All Sports Zombies can't be hurt this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description ''There is no "i" in Zombee! Strategies With It is best to use this card when there are multiple sports zombies on the field, otherwise only it will be protected from damage. A good combo with this zombie is the Team Mascot as they both provide some type of buff to sports zombies. Zombie Coach will protect the sports zombies from damage for a turn, while Team Mascot will buff them when the next turn starts. Rustbolt can use Teleport on Zombie Coach during the tricks phase, which will protect all sports zombies and surprise the plant hero. Rustbolt can also use this with more zombies such as Pool Shark and Mountain Climber. Additionally, Neptuna can use In-Crypted on the Zombie Coach to replay its effect to protect all sports zombies before the combat phase. Against Avoid bouncing this zombie, as that will make the zombie hero able to protect the sports zombies on the field for another turn. Instant-kill plants can be used to destroy the sports zombies, as they can still be destroyed by plants like Briar Rose and tricks like Lawnmower or . Gallery Zombie Coach HD.png|HD Zombie Coach Zombie Coach statistics.png|Zombie Coach's statistics Coach new card.png|Card BlankCoach.PNG|A blank card of Zombie Coach LawnmowerDestroyingZombieCoach.jpg|Zombie Coach being destroyed by Lawnmower Earning Zombie Coach.png|The player earning Zombie Coach after completing Z-Mech's 8th Hero Quest Undead Zombie Coach.jpeg|A Zombie Coach with 0 that is not destroyed Smash Pack.jpg|Zombie Coach on The Smash's pack ZombieCoachProfileRank24PvZH.jpg|Zombie Coach as a profile for a Rank 24 player GoldMedalPackPvZH.jpg|Zombie Coach on an advertisement for the Gold Medal Pack Old Zombie Coach Description.png|Zombie Coach's old statistics ZCoach shadow.png|Zombie Coach's silhouette ZCoach get.png|The player receiving Zombie Coach from a Premium Pack Z-Mech Hero Pack.jpg|Coach Zombie in an advertisement for Z-Mech's old Hero Pack Zombie Coach silhouette.png|Zombie Coach's silhouette Receiving Zombie Coach.png|The player receiving Zombie Coach from a Premium Pack Zombie Coach as Rank 24.png|Zombie Coach as a profile picture for a Rank 24 player Trivia *His description is a reference to the phrase "There is no "i" in team!", with the word zombie intentionally misspelled due to the word actually containing the character "i". Category:Mustache cards Category:Sports cards Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies